Corredor de Nubes
by Srita. An
Summary: "El pasado esta 7 años atrás" Por que para Sting aquella silenciosa promesa había tenido demasiado impacto en su yo de hoy. Y es que Lucy jamas volvería a estar a su lado. StinLu/ Summary temporal. / Deben de Leerlo o si no El Rey de los demonios les picara las costillas, muajaja.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail obviamente no es mío

**Advertencias:** StinLu (*3*) , Ooc, Una extraña línea de tiempo y Musho musho Fluffy

**Nota:** Inspirado en la canción _**"Cloud Rider"**_

_Todo lo que este en Letra cursiva :_Son Recuerdos

* * *

**Corredor de Nubes.**

**.**

"_**L**_os recuerdos y los sueños deben de ser separados_**"**_

**.**

–_Nee~ Sting. Quiero correr sobre las nubes. – Lucy había interrumpido con la voz quebrada y una mejilla totalmente roja, el silencio malsano que los rodeaba. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, con las cuencas a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y llevo la mano hasta el rostro del muchacho rubio sentado a unos centímetros de ella, acariciando los rasguños que llenaban la cara de él. Se arranco a llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces presiono su cuerpo al de él, abrazándolo. El trago en seco y sin poder articular una sola palabra, asintió. _

_No le devolvió el abrazo, el no merecía tener ese derecho. El no merecía a Lucy. Y aun así, era un maldito egoísta que nunca la sedería._

_**¿Este es el alboroto de magnolia?**_

No estaba seguro de en qué momento quedo dormido, probablemente había sido el resultado de la exasperante Jaqueca que lo invadió durante todo el viaje, sumándole el fuerte golpe que se provoco al chocar contra el duro suelo del tren al entrar. No soportaba los transportes. Y para su propia desgracia el viaje de Crocus a Magnolia, constaba nada menos que el cambiar tres veces de tren.

Lo consideraba un castigo del universo, del mismo dios; En primera por haber tenido que esperar siete años para realizar aquel viaje, en segunda, por haberse ido desde un principio de magnolia, y en tercera, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a ella.

Claro, sus pecados no iban a ser perdonados con solo eso. Era más bien, un pequeño adelanto de Kamisama, si es que existía.

Se tapo la boca, intentado retener el vomito, que luchaba fuertemente por salir. En esos momentos se preguntaba si aún le quedaba algo en el estomago para regurgitar.

–_Hey… ¿Estás bien? –Una delicada y femenina voz lo llamo. Su vista, nublada gracias al fuerte mareo, apenas le permitió distinguir una silueta parada enfrente de él. Sospecho que aquella persona sintió lastima del deplorable estado en el que estaba, porque le ofreció su pañuelo para limpiarse algo de fluido que escurría desvergonzadamente por la comisura de su boca. Claro está, el lo rechazo abruptamente, bueno eso intento, movió su brazo en un ademan para nada entendible. Ella se rio, y tal vez sonara demasiado Gay pero el pudo jurar que era la risa más bonita que había escuchado. _

–_Vamos no te apenes, mis amigos tampoco soportan los transportes. –La muchacha revolvió su bolso, saco de él un pequeño objeto y lo deposito en su mano. –Toma, Wendy lo usa para no marearse. –Si su tacto no le fallaba, podía sentir el envoltorio de una pastilla._

El tren freno delicadamente, soltando un pequeño silbido de entre sus riendas.

–_Esta es mi parada. –Anuncio la muchacha, y salió corriendo antes de que la multitud le tapara la entrada, Sting solo pudo distinguir los mechones de cabello rubio que revolotearon cuando ella dio la vuelta. Había olvidado su pañuelo, las letras bordadas elaboradamente con hilo azul en él decían Lucy._

…

Magnolia seguía siendo tal y como la recordaba… una horrenda ciudad. Ese día el sol calentaba con una especial magnitud, quemaba como la chingada. La gente se ocultaba en sus casas en el vago intento de aminorar el calor. Y el vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles, mientras las suelas de sus zapatos se pegaban al asfalto provocando un fastidioso sonido cada vez que avanzaba. _Ahg_… Ahora recordaba una de las principales razones por las que se había marchado, odiaba esa ciudad endemoniadamente calorosa.

–_Pronto me iré de aquí, Rogue. –su amigo dejo por un segundo el libro que leía con tanta concentración y suspiro._

–_Me dices eso todas los días, desde que tenemos 8 años. –_

–_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hoy es diferente.- Sting subió sus brazos hasta su cabeza– se que algo grandioso sucederá hoy. –un bufido provino de los labios de Rogue y Sting rio fuertemente. –No te preocupes, te llevare conmigo._

–_Lo único grandioso que te podría suceder hoy es que no vomites en el tren. Y no gracias, me gusta esta ciudad. Es tranquila. –Rogue retomo su lectura ignorando los insultos que le eran dirigidos por parte del rubio. –Sting deberías de marcharte a tu trabajo, es tarde, podrían correrte de tu increíble oficio. –El tono de voz burlón, provoco en el rubio un leve sonrojo._

–_Cállate. No es necesario que te burles, aunque no lo creas es un trabajo muy peleado. –_

–_Claro campeón, todos desean ser empacadores en un súper mercado. –Sting lo perforo con la mirada._

…

Y la última esperanza de que Magnolia al menos hubiera cambiado un poquito, se fue a la basura. Sus pies lo habían llevado hasta el único supermercado de la ciudad, con la clara idea de estar un rato en el aire acondicionado, e igual que cuando fue un pobre muchacho buscando trabajo, se decepciono. Al parecer los Fernández, dueños de aquel lugar, no conocían la palabra calor.

Sonrió involuntariamente, el supermercado le traía tantos recuerdos, felices y tristes… más tristes que felices. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo librarse de esos molestos pensamientos y se adentro a la tienda.

–Bienvenido sea señor. –La muchacha que lo saludo se le hizo particularmente conocida, lo atribuyo a que llevaba exactamente el mismo horrendo mandil naranja chillón que el uso cuándo trabajo ahí; Aunque se pregunto por qué no llevaba todo el uniforme; Si bien recordaba consistía en un asqueroso Overol de mezclilla, su exjefe decía que era una forma de demostrarle a los clientes que ellos eran sus esclavos. ¡Como odiaba a ese sujeto! que afirmaba que nunca saldría de Magnolia.

Otra razón por la que se fue, quería restregarle en la cara a ese anciano que podía cumplir su sueño–Hoy hay un descuento especial en el área de lácteos. –La muchacha lo interrumpió de su lista mental de "_Razones por las cuales hui de Magnolia"._ Esta le sonrió. –Si gusta algo en especial por favor llámeme. –Ella señalo el gafete en su ropa.

_Ohhh_… ahora Sting entendía la familiaridad en ese rostro. Era la Princesita de los Fernández, Wendy.

–_Sting-San, no le debe de ignorar a los clientes. –Wendy le tiro de la ropa. –Papa se molestara si se entera. –Sting quien estaba jugando con una consola de videojuegos chasqueo la lengua, Era momento de la magia. Puso la cara más seductora que podía hacer, enseñanza de su buen e idiota maestro y amigo; Rogue, el maldito era increíblemente popular con las mujeres, sin necesidad de intentar llamar su atención. _

–_Lo sé Wendy. –Sting llevo su dedo índice hasta su boca y le guiño un ojo a la niña. –Pero él no se va a enterar ¿verdad? –Wendy mordió ligeramente su labio y dibujo un circulo invisible en el suelo con su pie, asintió. Sting aplaudió. –Eres de lo mejor Wen. –El revolvió el cabello de esta causando un leve sonrojo a ella y ganándose un gruñido del pequeño gato blanco que cargaba la niña._

–_Me dijo Wen. –Susurro para ella misma, aumentando cada vez más el rojo de su cara, ella respiro hondo, reuniendo toda su valentía, era ahora o nunca. –S-Sting-san yo me pr-preguntaba si, si algún día, tal vez, cuando sea mayor. U-usted podría tener una ci-ci-cita conmigo. –ella tartamudeo incontrolablemente y enseguida tapo su rostro con la esponjosa gata de nombre Charl. Sting la miro pensativo algunos segundos, tratando de asimilar aquella confesión. La inspecciono de pies a cabeza y luego le sonrió. Era linda, al igual que una ardilla._

–_Claro Wen. –Y la niña se desmayo ante aquella respuesta._

El recordar aquello ahora que era mayor le causaba cierta vergüenza, mas viendo lo desarrollada que estaba, así que sin dirigirle la mirada se escabullo hasta la salida, temiendo ser reconocido.

Avanzo con paso cauteloso por los alrededores, el tenia un lugar al cual ir, pero temía pisar aquel sitio. Se revolvió el cabello rubio y bufo, había llegado al pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras del supermercado, de muchacho le gustaba ir ahí, era inesperadamente agradable, los arboles de ahí permitían que el aire fresco cruzara entre ellos, quedando la briza atrapada en el parque.

Se dejo caer en una de las bancas y no pudo evitar que la melancolía lo invadiera, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir ahí, después de todo fue en ese lugar en donde la volvió a encontrar, no una, si no muchas veces.

–_¡¿Ehh?! Tú eres el muchacho del tren. –El ladeo la cabeza, de ¿Donde rayos conocía a esa rubia? Ella le sonrió amablemente, como si le conociera de toda la vida. – Ya lo imaginaba. Eres de las personas de corta memoria. Aparte de un mal agradecido, no recordar a tu salvadora ¿Que tiempos tan malos son estos? –Olviden lo de la amable sonrisa, era una grosera sin preámbulos._

–_Hey Rubia no te pases de lista. –Mascullo, ella rio levemente._

–_Gomen Gomen . Es que no soporto que se olviden de mí. –Sting chisteo los dientes y estuvo dispuesto a levantarse de la banca en donde estaba cómodamente sentado y marcharse. Pero ella se sentó a su lado y libero un fuerte suspiro. –Hoy es un día muy naranja y con sabor a mantequilla ¿No crees? –Le pregunto, El entrecerró los ojos, ¡Vaya pregunta más extraña y estúpida!_

–_Un día no puede ser naranja. –Respondió secamente, ella inflo las mejillas, ofendía._

– _¿Por qué no puede ser naranja? –Sting se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, reflexionando acerca de su respuesta._

–_Por… por que los días no pueden tener color. –Golpeo la palma de su mano con la planta baja de su puño, contento de su descubrimiento. – ¡Eso es! son días simplemente, así que no tienen color ni sabor. –Ella por un segundo abrió los ojos extasiada por la respuesta, pero negó con la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos._

–_Te equivocas, todo tiene un color y sabor. –Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, con un indescriptible brillo en ellos. Lo perforo con la mirada, y Sting se estremeció. –Por ejemplo Ayer el clima estaba algo turbio, Como las olas cuando se acerca una tormenta, Era un día Azul Raso, y el viento sabia a Limón, agrio pero agradable; Otro ejemplo podrían ser los abrazos, son cafés y saben a chocolate, dulce y cálido chocolate. –Lucy inconscientemente se había acercado más y más al cuerpo de Sting. –y hoy es Naranja, por que el sol es reciente gracias a la lluvia de ayer y sabe a mantequilla por qué pinta buen clima. –Su voz cada vez se hacía más sedosa y el espacio entre ellos se acortaba, El trago seco, nunca sabia que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. –Ahora ¿Entiendes? –Y luego ella le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la frente, dejando aturdido a Sting y arrancando de ella una carcajada._

–_Eres idiota o que. –irritado se llevo la mano a la frente, masajeando el lugar en donde lo golpearon, ella le saco la lengua._

–_Quizás un poco. –El rodo los ojos, Esa… esa chiquilla lo sacaba de sus casillas ¡Y ni siquiera la conocía!, ella rio al ver su expresión de enojo. –En fin, me tengo que ir. –Ella empezó a caminar mientras tarareaba una canción y antes de salir por completo del parque giro hacia él y lo despidió sacudiendo su mano en señal de adiós. –Por cierto me llamo Lucy. No lo vayas a olvidar, eso me molesta. –_

…

_Sting la volvió a ver al día siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Siempre en el mismo parque._

_Pero aquel día en particular ella portaba su uniforme de la escuela, era del colegio privado Fairy Tail. Ya decía que esa muchacha no era cualquier pobretona como él._

_Ella había corrido hasta el árbol en donde él estaba tomando una siesta y luego le había pegado algo frio en la frente, despertándolo algo alarmado._

–_Toma. –Le dijo mientras le extendía el envoltorio de una paleta helada, Sting la tomo con algo de duda. Lucy era muy parlanchina y anteriormente sin importarle que a penas y se conocían ya le había comentado muchas cosas de su vida. Con respecto a sus amigos, que por la forma de describirlos de Lucy, ahora él se los imaginaba cual Power Rangers, también le hablo de sus padres, al parecer su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y ella no mantenía una muy buena relación con su papa. Pero de ahí en fuera jamás tocaba temas más personales, es mas él ni siquiera sabía su apellido, tampoco es que le importase mucho, de hecho si sabia esas cosas de la rubia era porque ella se lo decía, no porque él se lo preguntase. _

_Pero aquel día y para sorpresa de Sting ella no se puso hablar como era costumbre. Simplemente se mantuvo concentrada comiendo su helado y luego de la nada soltó lo que Sting no quería escuchar._

–_Sting cuéntame de ti. –El dudo algunos minutos, no era fanático de contarle a la gente acerca de él. Pero ella con su penetrante mirada no le permitía pensar alguna escusa para cambiar de tema. Suspiro derrotado._

–_No hay nada interesante de mí. Vivo solo con mi padre. Trabajo en el supermercado de los Fernández, estudio en Sabertood y odio los transportes. –Lucy se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos y él creyó que ella se marcharía, por lo aburrido de su plática. Contrario a lo que pensó Sting, Lucy le sonrió, dulcemente… inocentemente. Y luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire._

–_Pues entonces, Tu Sting que vives solo con tu padre, que trabajas en el supermercado de los Fernández, estudia en Sabertood, odia los transportes y cree que no es interesante, me gustas. –El sin querer casi se trago el palito de la paleta por la impresión y empezó a toser fuertemente. Le costó volver a controlar su respiración y cuando al fin recobro su postura ella le sonrió. –Por favor no me contestes ahora. –Suplico. –Hazlo la próxima vez que nos veamos, pero no olvides lo que te dije, odio que la gente olvide lo que le digo. _

…

–_Rogue que haces cuando se te declara la persona que menos esperabas. –Su amigo lo vio con ojos grandes y sorprendidos._

–_Sting… ¿Quién te rechazo estas ves?_

–_Nadie. –el se cruzo de brazos indignado. –al contrario, ella se me declaro. –Dijo, inflando el pecho gallardamente. Rogue negó con la cabeza._

–_Pobre muchacha ha de tener problemas de ojos. –Sting soltó algunos improperios y Rogue suspiro. – ¿Ella te gusta? –el rubio sonrió de lado._

–_No lo sé._

–_Eres un idiota._

…

_Lucy siempre llegaba, sin importar si era muy tarde, ella acudía a su encuentro todos los días. Y el aunque trataba de fingir que no le importaba, esperaba con añoro su llegada. Pero ella no llego aquel día, ni tampoco el siguiente, y tampoco esa semana._

_Sting se empezó a preguntar si aquella declaración había sido más bien una despedida y sintió un extraño hormigueo en la boca del estomago, sin embargo desecho aquel sentimiento; él no era apegado a la gente y no pensaba volverse de aquella forma solo por una rubia que apenas conocía de un mes atrás. _

–_Arghh. –Gruño arto, la quinceava tarde después de aquella semana en que la espero y ella no llego. Últimamente el sentimiento de hormigueo se intensificaba en su estomago y cada vez era más insoportable, no importaba cuantas aspirinas se tomara, la sensación seguía ahí. –Esa niña, mira que advertirme que no la olvide, si ella no se quiere hacer recordar. –Exclamo molesto y luego se tiro en una banca, en su mente surcaba una y otra vez la imagen de Lucy, no lo quería admitir, pero de alguna forma la extrañaba, le gustaba oír su voz cada vez que empezaba a dormirse en el pasto, y le gustaba hacerla enojar fingiendo que no recordaba algo que ella le había dicho. –Es una tonta. –Musito, y luego soltó un fuerte estornudo y tembló._

–_No deberías de usar ombligueras, Sting. Te vas a resfriar y sobre todo te quita mucha masculinidad. –Sting trato a toda costa que la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro no fuera evidente, pero no pudo, aquella voz solo podía pertenecerle a alguien. A Lucy._

–_Si tu eres la que más disfruta cuando me vez as..–Corto en seco la frase cuando al fin levanto su vista hacia ella y la vio por completo. Lucy le sonrió y trato de ocultar su rostro, roja por la vergüenza. _

–_No me veas así. –Le dijo, pero el solo la pudo seguir inspeccionando con la vista._

– _¿Qué te paso? –Su voz apenas fue un susurro pero Lucy comprendió perfectamente lo que decía, ella levanto su brazo, envuelto en Yeso._

– _¿Esto? Solo me rompí el brazo. No es… nada. –Lo último lo soltó en un suspiro, impresionada por que Sting se había levantado de un tirón y la había sujetado del rostro, inspeccionándola. Con delicadeza toco cada unos de los hematomas amarillentos que se formaban en su rostro, Lucy soltó un quejido de dolor y ella pudo ver como se pintaba la preocupación en los ojos de Sting._

–_Me he accidentado, con el auto. –Sting formo una rígida línea con la boca, era una mentirosa. A Lucy no le permitían conducir. Ella vio la duda en él y se apresuro a continuar. –Se me fue el volante y me estrelle. –Sting soltó una bocanada de aire, no tenía sentido razonar con ella, sabía que jamás le diría la verdad._

_Ella se sentó en una banca y empezó a tararear una rima infantil mientras movía sus piernas; A veces Lucy se comportaba como una niña, y a Sting le parecía irritante aquello, pero aun así no podía dejarla de ver cuando inflaba las mejillas porque laguna parte de la rima se le olvidaba o porque simplemente se avergonzaba de que él la mirara con tanta atención._

–_Lucy acerca de lo que me dijiste la ultima vez, yo…_

–_Tengamos una No cita. –Musito ella, antes de que él terminara de hablar. –será como una cita, pero sin el compromiso de que sea una. –aclaro, y aunque él no entendió acepto. _

* * *

_**¡Primer capítulo LISTO!**_

_**O**__riginalmente quería que fuera un One-shot, pero iba a estar muuuy largo, así que decidí separarlo en 3 capítulos._

_**J**__amas había tardado tanto escribiendo algo, pero la verdad me daba muchísima flojera continuarlo. __**N**__o tengo ni idea de cuándo actualice, sorry._

_**E**__sta bien __Fluffy según yo._

_**¿C**__ontinuo…?_

_**A**__ favor de la Campaña __**"Con voz y voto",**__ porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"__**C**__omo manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."_


End file.
